Child Of Fate
by At the Heart of the Storm
Summary: A new member joins the team with the same problem as Jack... She's sending hearts racing, temperatures raising and libidos soaring! Chaos and close encounters ensue! JACK/IANTO/OC :D Enjoy! ON HOLD


**Author Note: **Hay hay all!! Here's another story for you! Obviously I don't own Torchwood or I'd be very rich and very happy! Lol! I do, however, own all my characters and the parts they play in the story so I'll thank you not to steal it! Lol! This took me all day to write! I couldn't think of how to start it! Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary: **A new member joins the team with the same problem as Jack... She's sending hearts racing, temperatures rising and libidos soaring! Chaos and close encounters ensue!

Enjoy my darlings!! :D Lol!

* * *

**Chapter One: Rebirth. **

* * *

The girls feet pounded against the ground, her heart thudding wildly in her chest, breaths coming in ragged pants. She forced herself to keep focused on the path in front of her as there wasn't much further to go. She knew that to risk looking back now would make her fall and everything would be come to an end. She could hear the thing behind her, it was so close and it could run so fast. She grabbed a hold of a lamppost and let her body swing around it. From observing the monster as it ran she had noticed that it had problems turning and stopping. So she took full advantage of it's weakness and watched as it went streaming past her.

The moment her feet touched the ground she pushed her body to run back the way she came and away from the town centre. She couldn't let it hurt anyone. Her lungs burned and her muscles ached but she couldn't stop. Not yet. _Not far now… Keep going…_ She mentally encouraged herself to keep running. There were docks not far from where she was; all she had to do was lure it there… She had no idea what she was going to do when she got there but she'd come up with something. Her sea foam eyes focused on the end of the peer… Hopefully the thing would melt in the water or something… If not then she was a goner… She refused to think about that right now and instead kept herself focused. Ten feet. Five feet. Three feet.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air and the woman's instincts took over. She threw her body sideways and rolled slightly before pushing her feet off the floor to run back the way she came. She quickly glanced at the thing on the peer floor, a bullet firmly lodged in its head. It was about twice as tall as her, with murky green skin. Its entire body was stick thin, to the point where it looked like there was only a thin layer of skin covering it's bones. Huge silver blades protruded from its arms and it had razor sharp teeth the same colour as the blades attached to its arms. Its feet looked almost human as did its facial features and she found that that was the scariest thing about it.

She dragged her eyes away from the alien, having figured it could be nothing else, and pushed herself off the floor, forcing herself to run even as pain ripped through her entire body almost forcing her to the ground. Her eyes flew to her side and her eyes widened in shock. When she had thrown herself to the side after hearing the shot the aliens bladed arm had managed to cut her from just under her right shoulder blade, down and around to just past her right hip between her navel and hip. She clenched her fists and threw her body into a full sprint knowing that she was quickly losing blood and needed help as her vision clouded. Through her clouded eyes she could just make out a group of people up ahead who were moving swiftly towards her. _Or, _she thought, _is it that we're both running towards each other? _She didn't have time to think any further on it as her foot hit a slightly raised plank causing her to stumble and fall to her knees. The shock of the impact sent waves of pain through her and she clutched at her side and screamed. From her position on the ground the only thing she you see was the sun setting on the shoreline through the bars of the peer. _So this is how it's going to end?_

Faintly, as though from far away, she could hear someone calling out to her to stay awake and she tried, but she was so tired… _So very tired…_ Was the last thing she thought as darkness began to seep in.A man wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up telling her to hold on… And from somewhere deep in her mind she promised that she'd try.

* * *

Darkness. Cold and never-ending. _If this is what death is like I want to complain. Where's the manager?_ Her mind demanded in indignation. As though someone had flicked a switch a golden light appeared almost blinding her in its intensity. _Oh now I'm definitely going to complain. _Her mind grumbled. It swirled and twirled as though it had a mind of it's own before gliding towards her and wrapping itself around her body. Warmth filled her and the gold 'mist' started to pulse in the rhythm of a strongly beating heart. A woman's voice filled her head telling her that she had to live; she had to fulfil her destiny, so much was depending on her. _"Close your eyes…" _The voice whispered softly. She knew that voice… She was sure of it. A voice that had spoken to her a long time ago… She did as it said, trusting the voice to take care of her, knowing that she would never hurt her.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around in the autopsy area watching as Owen linked the girl up to the machines to monitor her vitals. Owen cursed as she started to flat line and started doing CPR. Just as Owen went to breathe into her lungs a golden light burst from the young woman's body and pushed Owen away. Her body slowly began to lift into the air and the golden light began to pulse like a heart beat. The team watched in the scene unfold in silence, eyes filled with amazement, wonder and awe. Jack stared in disbelief at the young woman as she was slowly lowered back to the table. He recognised that light… But how was it possible for it to be here?

Owen cautiously made his way over to the young woman's side, as the light didn't seem to be decapitating anytime soon. Slowly, hand trembling, Owen reached forward about to take her pulse since all the wires had come off. Without warning the young woman shot up, eyes opening wide and started gasping deep shuddering breaths and everyone jumped in shock. Her breathing became easier as the golden light entered her mouth and nose, it was when it started going into her eyes and ears and seemed to lick against her skin that Jack started worrying. What was it doing!?

Jack quickly ran down the steps and was about to run to the woman's side to try and do something but something was stopping him from getting any closer. Tosh snapped out of her trance and ran into the main room of the HUB to get her alien scanner. As soon as she got back into the room she started scanning the mass of golden light surrounding, and entering, the young woman from the railings. Jack kept his eyes on the girl not wanting to take his eyes off her in case anything happened. Tosh's eyes widened in amazement and disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Tosh's exclamation instantly had everyone's attention.

"What is it Tosh?" Jack demanded for the bottom of the steps, getting ready for the possibility that things may get ugly.

"The scanner must be malfunctioning! It's saying that the light that's surrounding her is space and time! That's not even possible!" Jack didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Tosh was right, it shouldn't be possible but obviously it was as it was happening right now in front of them. Jack had only ever seen the heart of the tardis once. Jack knew from what the Doctor had told him, no one could hold the heart of the tardis within them or it would kill them. This was what was confusing Jack at this moment in time as it seemed to be helping the young woman and not hurting her.

Once the last sliver of light had entered the young woman the thing that had been holding Jack and Owen back disappeared causing them to stumble forward before catching their footing. The young woman remained sitting up and Jack gasped at the colour of her eyes. They were the exact same colour gold as the light that had surrounded her. Her head snapped around to look at him and Jack was shocked further when, after blinking once, her eyes returned to the colour they had previously been. Her eyes filled with confusion as she looked around at the room she was in and all it's occupants.

"What happened? Where am I?" She questioned and watched Owen walk up to her and start to check her over for any wounds. She didn't seem bothered or curious as to why he was doing it, she simply moved her arm out of the way for him before turning and looking at Jack in a thoughtful manner. "She did to me what she did to you…" She whispered, shocking everyone. No one, however, was more shocked than Jack who knew exactly what she was talking about. He watched curiously as she glanced up at Ianto and smiled a secretive little smile saying nothing but raising questions among the entire team on the reason for it. They all turned to Ianto but he just shrugged before turning his eyes back to the woman sitting on the autopsy table who had Owen in a frenzy trying to understand where her wounds had gone. She let him buzz around her and hock her up to the machines again and ignored him. Instead she pulled the bobble out of her hair and shook it out. Her hair was a deep, dark drown, almost black, which reached down to her lower back in soft, shinny waves. She pulled her hair around to the front and ran her fingers through it to rid it of any tangles. Just as she was about to put her hair back up Owen grabbed her arm and readied it to take blood. She pursed her lips in irritation and everyone jumped when she spoke.

"It's rude not to ask a lady's name before you take her blood, you know." She stated causing Owen to blink at up at her from his bent over position where he had been about to take blood. Her voice was soft, gentle and sweet and seemed to have a musical quality to it. Jack, hearing these words, immediately snapped into action and put on his dashing devinere smile that had both men and women falling all over themselves to get to him. Smile firmly in place Jack walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"I apologize my dear, I am Captain Jack Harkness and this is Owen Harper-"

"**Dr.** Owen Harper…" Owen interrupts.

"Sorry. **Dr.** Owen Harper," Jack turns from looking at the young woman, who's hand he still held in his, and asked Owen: "happy?"

"Yes thank you." Owen answered casually. The girl smirked at his reply and watched as he began taking blood before turning back to Jack so he can carry on the introductions. Noticing this Jack continued and gestured towards Gwen.

"The woman with dark hair is Gwen Cooper our Police Liaison officer," Gwen raised her hand and waved slightly getting a smile a nod in reply, "the lovely Asian woman is Toshiko Sato, Tosh for short. Tosh is our resident computer whiz! Come in very handy don't you Tosh?" Tosh smiled while blushing and said hello receiving a 'hi' in response. "And last but certainly not least, Ianto Jones. He makes a fabulous cup of coffee." She laughed a little at how energetic Jack was… sort of like a little child.

"Well Captain Jack, **Dr.** Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto, my name is ……………… and it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled in a welcoming way before giving Jack an amused smirk. "There is only one problem Captain Jack," he looked at me questioningly, "you haven't told me where I am. And don't say Cardiff. That's a bit obvious." Jack smirked and held his arms out wide.

"You, my dear, are in Torchwood."

* * *


End file.
